With a component mounter disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2006-100332), for each tape feeder that supplies components (or for each component type or each suction nozzle), the component pickup operation quantity of a suction nozzle is counted, a pickup error quantity of when a suction nozzle could not pick up a component (or a pickup quantity of when a suction nozzle could pick up a component) is counted, a ratio of the pickup quantity or the pickup error quantity to the component pickup operation quantity of the suction nozzle is calculated as a “component pickup rate”, and in case in which there is a tape feeder for which the component pickup rate worsens to a notice level or a warning level, displays a notice or a warning on a display section, so as to prompt an operator to perform maintenance or the like on the tape feeder.